Theta and Koschei - a bond broken
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: Set on Gallifrey b4 the time war. Theta's (The Doctor) parents are concerned about his friendship with Koschei (the master)


The woman sat on the thin high backed chair, gazing out at the burnt orange sky. The twin suns shimmered in their full glory. She always thought they looked like two egg yolks. The mountains were tinged with the soft hue of sunlight. The thick red grass grew from the ground in swathes. Everything was red or orange, brown or yellow, which gave the distinct impression of heat. She was glad for the light breeze and the cool feel of the fabric covering her body. She had long forgotten the book she had reading in favour of staring out of the window. Gallifrey's beauty never ceased to take her breath away. The mountains rising effortlessly from the ground particularly fascinated her. The thumping of little feet broke her trance. She turned to look at the door way. She smiled when she saw him. Short and springy like he always was, thick brown hair growing wildly as the grass did. He grinned back, fingering the academy robe that was too big for him.

"Moh'a?" (Mum) he asked his squeaky little voice

"Deska kuila?" (Yes, love) she replied softly

"E'i hia esk hal?"(Can I play in here?) He tilted his head, holding up the silver toy he was carrying

"Deska benfint, jif'loc naqu" (yes baby, quietly please)

He nodded and hunkered down on the floor, babbling quietly to himself as he played. She gazed down at him, her tiny little boy, the day before he started the academy. Before the training began. The door opened again, this time without warning. She looked up. Her husband, dressed in his council robes, stood stoically in the door way.

"Numi Tiar Poh'a" her son piped up (Hello Dad)

"Na'Qae na poluspi" (Greetings my son) he said in his sombre droning voice. He turned to her "Muda'Melaen?" (Are you ready?)

"Deska, Delae'Shoun" (yes, Here we go)

"Questo sar eon vanitira?" (Where are you going?) the boy asked eagerly, fingering the fringe of his robe

His father looked down at him "Nakina'Eusa Theta" (to sing and dance Theta)

"E'i loc?" (Can I come?)

"Fo na poluspi" (No my son)

Theta hung his head in disappointment "E'i l'en ce'a Arlery" (I never go anywhere) he pulled a sulky face

His mother went up to him and picked him up, ignoring the look of reproach that passed quickly through her husband's eyes.

"E joi na benfint. Eon sar vanitira io Koschei's airboden, Sop'Aet?" (Sorry baby. You are going to Koschei's house, alright?)

Theta was silent for a moment, nestled against her chest. Then he spoke in a soft small voice "Deska, Ni'si Sop'Aet. E min Koschei" (yes that's alright. I like Koschei)

Theta smiled as he caught sight of the estate. The house itself was tall and sleek, spires aspiring to the heavens. The swish of moving grass heralded his friend's arrival and Theta let go of his mother's hand and tore off across the field. Koschei was grinning from ear to ear. They met in the middle and gave the traditional clasp and kiss friendship greeting. Both boys father's watched them in dismay, exchanging glances. They would have to do something before this got out of hand, for their sons sake. The women said nothing, for they had nothing to say. After awhile the adults set off, leaving the boys to play in the open field where they knew they'd be safe. The boys didn't even notice as they left, revelling in each others company.

The two boys grinned at each other, hand in hand on the expansive estate

"Muda'Melaen?" (Are you ready?) Theta asked Koschei

"Deska!"(Yes!) he replied excitedly.

Staring straight ahead, they grinned and took off in a run.

"Rrraassk'Skar!" Theta bellowed delightedly (Get him!)

"Nitach'Anthach!" Koschei joined in, charging at the imaginary army.(Gallifreyan battle cry)

They ran through the tall red grass together for hours, shouting and laughing, caught in a world all there own. They forgot their parents, forgot the Academy, forgot everything else. The temperature dropped but it didn't matter. They were having too much fun.

"Invelan Flayara!" (I spit fire at you!) Theta cried, opening his mouth and roaring loudly

"Fo! Kantan'Dialaen! Ohn'Relue! Krva'Styg!" (No! I am a king! I will live forever! Fear me!) Koschei yelled back and held up his arms over his chest

Theta laughed. He turned cartwheels, tumbling through the grass, enjoying the cold soft texture against his skin. He could do this forever. Koschei tumbled after him, sprawling out his limbs in glee. The boys collapsed together on the ground, clasping each other's hands.

She was staring out of the window again ignoring the dancing and chatter in the background. To her it's like a wall of white noise, totally unimportant. She's caught up in the scenery surrounding her. Her husband notices this and silently leaves his conversation to join her.

"Je sar eon luvit?" (What are you doing?) He asked

She looks at him, jolted from her thoughts. "Kalex" (nothing) she replied nonchalantly

"Nisko sar eon Nakina'Eusa'el?" (Why are you not singing or dancing?) he asked, harsher this time

"E keela" (I'm tired) she said, trying to wave him off.

"Houn airboden tra" (Go home then) he says forcibly helping her to her feet.

"E ohn rask Theta" (I'll pick up Theta) she says meekly and begins to leave. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His next words are quick and sharp like darts. He warns her not to baby his son or he'll never grow up to be of any use. Tears prick in her eyes. He sees this and his expression softens. He apologizes for the way he said it, but not for what he said. He meant what he said. Relationships are unseemly and hugs were indecorous to say the least. Things like that only distracted and he didn't want a simple-minded son. Calm detachment, that's what makes a Time Lord.


End file.
